TOBY BUTCHER ROAST
"Get it? Butcher? Because your surname's Butcher!" ''-Josh, explaining a pun he made.'' Info Following Toby's first roast, Josh records and releases a roast in response. Josh's roast consists of a barrage of nonsensical insults directed towards Toby. His performance is erratic and he frequently stutters. Josh also cuts the video frequently, but always leaving in the footage of him leaning forward to turn off the camera, giving the video bizarre pacing. In the bottom right hand of the screen is a "VivaVideo" watermark. Comprehensive Summary The video is filmed at Josh's computer desk, with his phone poorly balanced on the keyboard leading to him adjusting it throughout the video. The video begins with Josh introducing himself in his regular fashion and explaining that he has seen Toby's roast, and mocks the short length of the video, at only 45 seconds long. He states he has decided to make this video to roast Toby in return, without stating Toby's name. He then speaks directly to Toby, telling him to prepare himself. Josh begins by commenting on the premise of Toby's video, but then proceeds to mock Toby rather than the premise. He does this by making a pun on Toby's last name. He proceeds to explain his joke afterwards. This is all preformed with unnatural actions with his hands and he also stutters as he speaks. Josh claims Toby watches "My Little Pony" (but doesn't provide evidence). He then tells Toby that he should consider watching Shrek instead, a popular animated movie. Quickly, he embellishes on this statement, saying he should watch Shrek pornography, likely in reference to the popular internet video "Shrek is love, Shrek is life". He loses his train of thought and simply punctuates the joke before cutting away. This leads to josh saying "this is what your friends think you look like, but this is what you really look like." while gesturing to the top left of the screen. He likely was planning on editing some insulting picture on screen but never did for unknown reasons. He follows up by mentioning that if Judge Judy (which he mispronounces) were to trial him, he'd be sent to the "H-E double hockey sticks" meaning he would be sent to hell. furthermore, Josh tells the audience that he would be sent to hell because Toby is as cringy as Judge Judy's womb (pronounced by Josh as "woun"), a completely nonsensical statement. He then apologizes to the audience for having gone "too far". Josh then addresses the camera saying "Toby Butcher, more like.. To..bias... Butcher?". Another nonsensical statement which mimics joke structure but is absent of any humor due to the fact the statement is redundant. He then stares at the camera for a short amount of time as a cue for the person watching to laugh. Despite the previous statement seeming to be concluding the video, he once again mentions that Toby is a "brony" but confuses the term "brony" to be a group rather than an individual by saying Toby was "part of a brony". He then states he doesn't "do" (Meaning to be part of or associate with) bronys or my little pony. Josh tells the audience to get some help if they do, by calling 999 immediately, or dialing "H". He then closes off the video quietly. Quotes "At least you don't- begins to stumble his speech At least I don't Butcher my cats! Get it? Butcher? Because your surname's Butcher" - Josh Trivia * We can confirm Josh is filming on his phone from the fact he pushes something facing him to stop filming, and the fact he uses his phone to film in other videos. * At the very beginning of the video a loud bang can be heard in the background. It is unknown what the noise is. Category:Video Category:Public